


Punch Drunk

by cosmichawkeye



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, bar fights lead to romance or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmichawkeye/pseuds/cosmichawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can mutually bloody noses count as a meet-cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Drunk

She had been out of the dating thing for a while now, since the disaster that was Barry Allen. But it was cool, it was fine, all good.  
God, Linda Park needed a fuck. A vigorous bang. One for the ages, and preferably sooner than later.   
And that’s why, instead of typing away at home on a Friday night, she was here, at a bar, wearing a dress that was closer to a shirt. 

Linda had standards, high standards in fact, honed from years of having none. This bar was just setting her standards even higher. It was overrun with gross dudes in grosser clothes. Not her thing at all. Just as she was about to high tail it out of there, to the wine bar a block over, she got an elbow to her face.  
“AGHHHH,” she screamed.  
“AGGGHH,” her assailant echoed. Huh, her assailant was pretty damn hot, but Linda elected to ignore that in favor of punching them in the face.   
There was some more screaming from both parties.

“Um, I’m so sorry?” said the assailant, a woman with ridiculously awesome hair and a top so low cut that it made Linda feel dizzy; but that might have been the blood loss.  
“I’m sorry too! I thought you were attacking me? Or something? Jesus, this night sucks.”   
The woman across from her laughs and sticks out the hand that isn’t covering her nose,  
“Lisa,” she says.   
“Linda,” Linda replies, mirroring the gesture. Lisa’s firm grip makes her even hotter.   
“I got a little too enthusiastic in my drinking competition, and once again I’m really sorry,” Lisa explains.  
“Its okay, the bloods already stopped. But yeah, shouldn’t have punched you so hard, or at all really.”  
Lisa smirks, red lips curling up,  
“Would have done the same thing.”  
The two women end up sharing a few drinks, both turning out to be fans of tequila and outrageous stories.  
“So,” Lisa began, her eyes glinting golden in the dim light, “want to get out of here?”  
“Oh hell yeah,” Linda replied, punctuating the answer with a long kiss. It was tinged with salty excess and the sweetness of lipstick. 

Eventually the two pulled away and headed toward Linda’s apartment. There might have been some not so covert fist-pumping.


End file.
